Little ride
by RedQueen611
Summary: Emma, Regina, Snow and Charming are in Neverland and are doing a little walk in the forest. But they need to find a way to go faster...


Hey everyone! So, my first English fic. It's just a little scene I was thinking about and it takes place in Neverland, with a hint of Swan Queen.

Big thanks to my beta, dysmorphologie.

Enjoy ^^ and leave a comment ;)

* * *

Emma, Regina, Charming and Snow had walked through the forest for what it seemed to the blond an entire day. She couldn't stop mumbling insults against the forest herself and that was playing on Regina's nerves.

"Miss Swan could you at least not utter those insanities aloud?"

The blond didn't answer and instead, hit a rock with the front of her boot.

An hour later they arrived to a glade and Regina couldn't hide the smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling like this?"

"Look, dearie, we found conveyance"

Emma looked around but stopped when she spotted three silhouettes behind an enclosure.

"There is no way in hell I'm getting on those things!" she said, pointing a finger to the tree horses that were now walking toward them.

"That's what we'll see…"

They reached for the animals who came almost suddenly, searching for something to eat or a few caresses. Regina were the first to put her hand on the black one and, regardless of the tree Charmings that were staring at her, started to talk to the horse.

Emma couldn't hear what she was saying but turned toward her parents.

"Look, I've been quite understanding until now but I will not ride those…things…"

"They are horses, princess, not _things_" Regina retorted without stopping her hand on the head of the horse.

"Emma, sweetie, this is not so bad. Anyway, we are four, you will ride with one of us. Don't be afraid."

A few moment later Regina made magically appeared saddles and the horses were ready. Charming, Snow and Regina were already riding while Emma stood there, pouting in a childish way, refusing to get on the back of one of the horses.

"Come with me Emma, you will be safe…" said her father, reaching for Emma's hand, in attempt to make her daughter ride behind him. But she didn't make a move and continued staring at her father, with her arms crossed in her chest.

"No." Regina's deep voice broke the silent fight between Emma and her parents.

The queen, which has remained silent during all Emma's arguments not to ride was getting irritated by the childish behavior of the savior. So she came beside her and look down at her like she used to with the peasants when she was on her horse, before reporting her attention to the two others Charmings.

"She will come with me."

"And why?" Asked the prince, still suspicious toward the queen.

"Because we all know that I'm the best rider here."

She looked at the amusing smile on James's lips while Mary Margaret furrowed her eyebrows.

"And because your mother need space if she needs to use her arrow and because your lovely father needs to be free of all his move if he wants to play with his sword. In case we meet some unexpected friends."

Emma shifted on her foot, in front of Regina's offering hand.

"Come on princess, it's now or never. And I guess you don't want to continue by foot… The savior is afraid of a poor horse?" She asked playfully, getting out her bottom lip in a pout

"NO!"

"Then GO!"

Emma didn't had much choices so she grabbed the Queen's hand and in a few seconds she was on the horse, feeling Regina's back on her front. She didn't knew how to put her hands so she landed them on her own thighs.

"Dearie, if you don't want to fall you need to cling on to something…" feeling the lack of reaction from Emma she said softly so her parents, couldn't hear "Put your hands on my hips…" she could guess Emma's hesitated hands and so grab them to put them on her own hips in a firm hold. "Just like this you see? Is the horse making you so shy dear?" she couldn't help but smirk at the sentence and heard Emma cleared her throat.

"No…" said the blonde softly.

"Wonderful"

She let go Emma's hands who were resting on the brunette's hips and as soon as the horse started moving Regina could felt the hold of Emma's hand tightened.

"Everything's ok?"

"Yes."

"Good, because we are going to accelerate a little bit…"

"What? Regina, no-"

"Hold on princess" Regina said in a breath while her heels pressed the horse's sides making the pace pass to gallop.

Emma went further in the woman before her and rested her cheek against the back of a very smiling Regina.


End file.
